


3 is better than 2

by nikoleaqy



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikoleaqy/pseuds/nikoleaqy





	3 is better than 2

Hyunjin and Christopher looked completely astounded. They never expected you to suggest a game like Truth or Dare. 

You could be shy sometimes.

“I mean we are not doing anything right now.”

You kept talking with a smug expression on your face, “And why do you guys look so surprised? Everyone at some point has played this game.” 

You have never played this game. 

You were trying to act cool, but deep down you were panicking.

On top of that, you were feeling guilty, knowing you had hidden intentions; using the game as an excuse to prove a point. 

Christopher spoke up, appearing excited with your sudden suggestion, “I’m in! Why don’t we make it a little more interesting? Why don’t we take a shot of alcohol when one of us fails to answer or fails the dares?

Hyunjin was silent, an inscrutable expression on his face. 

“What do you think Hyunjin? Are you in? Or are you scared...”, Christopher’s tone was provoking, as if Christopher didn’t want Hyunjin to back up from this. 

“I’m in”, Hyunjin said, looking directly at you, acknowledging your presence once more. His stare making you feel dazzled.

By that time, Christopher had already prepared 3 small cups of pink peach wine. Following this, he placed the now empty bottle of wine in the middle of the table. 

“The one who had the idea for the game should start first, right?” 

You proceed to whirled the decanter at Christopher's request. Right after, the unfilled glass landed in Christopher’s direction, “Truth or dare?”

“I like challenges. I choose dare.” 

“Then do 50 push-ups...  
With your shirt off.” 

You were evidently excited to see Christopher’s half-naked body.   
But you were also embarrassed for coming up with such a dare.

Even so, was Hyunjin going to be as excited as you? 

Just after Christopher started to slowly lift his shirt, Hyunjin’s exhilaration was perceptible.

He acted out as if he didn’t care about Christopher's seductive actions, but just after a few seconds, his eyes wandered on Christopher’s figure in an almost blatant way. 

Well, you have seen boys checking other boy’s bodies, this can simply mean a sign of either admiration or enviousness...

Having said that, you knew that was bullshit.

Hyunjin has never been that kind of person, he’s always glad for the fortune of others, instead of being jealous of what they have. The first option was the most likely to be. 

After having successfully completed the dare, Chris uttered with the smuggest grin on his face, “All done! that was easier than I thought, you two can stop drooling over me now.”

Christopher leads an incredibly active and healthy life, which allows him to maintain an astonishing physique; accentuating his wide shoulders and toned arms. He was bewitching, and he knew that. 

Subsequently, it was Christopher’s turn to spin the bottle, and this time; it landed in Hyunjin’s direction.

A mischievous little smile formed on Christopher’s lips, contrasting his adorable appearance, and showing more of his veneer. 

He surely looked as if he was up to no good. 

-

“Tell us about your first kiss.”

“I don’t have to answer that”, Hyunjin seemed uneasy with the question Christopher had just asked. 

You couldn't help but wonder if Hyunjin had an unpleasant experience regarding his very first kiss. By discerning his reaction, it could be a plausible scenario; in view of the fact that Hyunjin appeared to be lost in thought, accompanied by a desolate fret. You didn't know why, but you felt a sudden urged to comfort him right there and then. 

All of a sudden, Hyunjin snapped back to reality, departing from his absent-minded state. He then, raised a cup of wine to his lips; making a frowny face once he flavored the drink. Moments later, his cheeks and ears were completely red, looking unquestionably adorable.

Following this, Hyunjin spun the bottle for the first time, coincidentally landing your way. Your nervousness was growing as Hyunjin eyed you intensely. 

Hyunjin’s voice was deeper than usual when he spoke up, “I dare you to kiss Christopher until I say you can stop.” 

You were patently caught off guard. 

“Hyunjin, don’t you think that’s too much?   
Are you drunk already? I don’t think she would want to do that.” 

“I’ll do it.” 

You didn’t understand the reason behind Hyunjin’s unforeseeable proposal, but somehow, you were curious about the consequences to come. 

If you never try, you’ll never know, right? 

Christopher seemed hesitant at first, “You know, I would never push you to do something you don’t want to, tell me if you feel uncomfortable and I will stop.” 

”I know, I trust you”, Your now reassuring words made Christopher relaxed, looking particularly enthusiastic. 

Suddenly, Hyunjin stood up from the couch he was sharing with Chris a moment ago. He gazed at you with the same intensity as before. 

He didn’t need to speak a single word for you to realize that he wanted you to sit in his prior spot, next to Christopher. 

It was astounding to think about how you two could understand one another by just looking at each other’s eyes. 

After reflecting on the reciprocal understanding you felt with Hyunjin, you proceed on followed his command. 

You sat nervously beside Christopher, shoulder to shoulder, while Hyunjin took a sit on the single sofa. 

However, you never imagined how difficult could be to initiate a kiss when someone was watching you... 

Someone you have liked for a long time. 

While Christopher was getting closer and closer to you, you felt enlivened by his attractiveness. You were aware of his captivating visuals since the first time you met him, but you’ve never had him so close to your face before. The moment felt right, you wanted it, he looked like he wanted it. You just didn’t know what to do.

You noticed that Christopher was staring at your lips way too much. 

So, you just went for it! 

You softly grabbed Christopher’s face. Immediately after, Christopher was imitating your actions, gently touching your face with his large hands. Then, you pulled him by his sweater collar to get him even closer to you. 

The kiss started slowly and delicately, caressing each other’s faces in a tender way. 

However, on the spur of the moment, the kiss grew deeper, and the eagerness for one another was evident. You slowly parted your lips, as Christopher’s tongue entered your mouth, engaging in a heated kiss; the two tongues working perfectly together, as the atmosphere was getting hot and heavy. 

You could discern a distant voice in the background, but for a moment, you ceased to remember the world even existed. That exact point in time along Christopher was the only thing that mattered. 

You felt euphoric. 

Until Christopher moaned in your mouth, bringing you back to earth, and making you realize that you two were not the only ones in the room. You opened your eyes instantaneously, everything hitting you at once. 

You wanted to die of embarrassment. 

-

You fixed your eyes on Hyunjin. He was shyly looking down, visibly overwhelmed about what happened just a moment ago.

“Hyunjin, I’m-“ You couldn’t find the right words, so you ended up saying nothing at all. 

You instead, glanced back to see a red-faced and agitated Christopher. He was looking back at you, as if he wanted to say something, but couldn’t find the right words, just like you. 

Abruptly, Hyunjin got up off the couch, finally breaking the silence in the room, “It’s ok, I was the one who told you to do that... I just never expected it to escalate.”

“Hyunjin, I’m so sorry”, It was the only thing you could say. 

Hyunjin emitted a half-suppressed laugh, “Why are you taking it so seriously? It’s just a game.”

With a smile on his face, Hyunjin spoke up again, “Anyways, I better get going! I have practice in the morning.” 

Hyunjin has been practicing for days on end, which lately, makes it really difficult to catch a glimpse of him.   
Hyunjin was assigned to perform an original self-choreographed dance in front of the whole campus. The purpose was to convey his feelings and emotions to the public through his dance, choosing the appropriate theme and music.  
As for the music, Hyunjin was hoping for Chris to compose a melody. Christopher agreed happily without a doubt. It was Hyunjin’s first solo performance, and he was aiming for success. For this reason, Christopher had to practically beg him to come today. 

“Thank you for inviting me, Chris. See you later”, Hyunjin waved at us; and hurriedly left. 

You couldn't get out of your head that sad smile of Hyunjin’s. You felt guilty for some strange reason as if somehow, you just hurt Hyunjin’s feelings.

“Don’t you think Hyunjin looks conflicted lately? I know I’ve already brought this up, but... I’m his best friend, he should tell me what’s on his mind.” Apparently, you weren't the only one that was aware of Hyunjin’s dismal. 

Chris mumbled quietly to himself, “I promised him he could always lean on me... no matter what.”

“Then, why don’t you talk to him?”, Christopher was flustered by your unexpected suggestion, discovering that unconsciously, he just shared a precious promise with his dearest best friend. 

You continued talking, “Perhaps he’s only exhausted of practicing, or perhaps is something else he’s not ready to talk about, but at least let him know you care. Tell him you’re worried about him, just be patient if he doesn’t want to open up yet. Try to be honest with your friend.” 

You smiled at him as you ended your hypocrite speech about honest communication; when you yourself commenced that stupid game to understand if the person you like and his best friend were having a platonic friendship, or a little bit more than that... 

In an instant, the cheerful Christopher was back, “You truly impress me”, Christopher whispered with a genuine smile, a dimple on his face catching your eye.

“Why do I impress you?” You said, chuckling with curiosity.

”I feel like you get me.” He declared with adoration. 

And likewise adoration you were beginning to feel for the boy.

-

That same night, you stayed at Christopher’s for a little while longer. He told you his intended plan to update Hyunjin about how the composition of the melody was coming along, as an attempt to approach him.   
Chris explained to you that if he had a good excuse; the performance, in this case, Hyunjin wouldn’t be able to say no to meet him. 

He was determined on keeping his promise. 

He also apologized for moaning in your mouth when you were kissing earlier.   
He looked genuinely ashamed, a shade of red formed on his cheeks while he asked for forgiveness. You both agreed to forget the embarrassing moment and ended up having a good laugh over it. 

You got home that night to the comfort of your bed, countless thoughts were in your mind, making you feel sleepless. 

Your mind drifted to Christopher. 

You felt your heart skipped a bit when you thought about that kiss with him, you admit you have never experienced something so erotic before, Christopher could be extremely alluring at times, and maybe, you would never be able to forget that moment. 

But what would have happened if you’d have kissed Hyunjin as well? You knew for sure you fell for Hyunjin, but this experience with Christopher made you realized that he might have a bigger impact on you than you are letting yourself believe. There is no doubt you found Christopher attractive, there is no doubt you felt a connection with him since the first time you met him at the amusement park. 

It just feels natural to be around him. 

Could it be possible that you might have been suppressing these desires for Christopher all along? Are you developing feelings on two boys at the same time? You’ve never felt more confused. 

Christopher and Hyunjin are quite different from each other. They possess their own uniqueness, but both of them are exceptionally amazing and passionate people. It’s almost impossible not to cherish them as you did. 

That night, you had an epiphany. 

So what if you like Christopher and Hyunjin at the same time? Why are you so afraid of the unconventional? At that moment, you just felt happiness; for not judging yourself anymore. You reached a significant emotional acceptance. 

Your relationship with the two boys was uncertain. Yet, you were thrilled for the endless opportunities that the universe could be sending your way.


End file.
